


Under the Sunlight, Dark of Space

by emperors_girl



Series: The War of the Blossom [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Or Is It?, Poe-centric, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_girl/pseuds/emperors_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Poe,” his radio says again, and a lump forms in Poe’s throat, because yeah, alright, that voice belongs to his mother. But it can’t be, he has to be imagining things. His mother is gone, he hasn’t seen her in, wow, so long now. She’s gone, and it’s just him left. Him and BB-8 and the First Order blockade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sunlight, Dark of Space

It takes some seriously fancy footwork to slip through the First Order blockade just inside the Jakku system, but Poe’s up to the challenge. He’s always loved a dogfight, anyone who knows him knows that, but there’s a time and a place, and considering these guys are almost definitely after the same thing he is, that time and place are fast approaching. Not now, though, not until he’s got the data stick in his hands.

The trick with blockades is timing, Poe knows, and his timing is perfect. He waits until the patrolling cycle starts up again, waits until there’s a gap in the line, and then uses one of the big transport ships as cover while he sneaks through the barrier. Troop ships, he thinks, and that’s not good, not good at all. He says as much to BB-8, who beeps at him to be careful, but not much else. 

“Of course I’ll be careful, BB-8. I’m always careful!”

BB-8 doesn’t say anything to that, but shakes its head sadly, like it can’t even deal with him right now.

“Well,” Poe says, and shrugs with one shoulder. “Doesn’t matter if I’m careful. The point is, I gotta be quick.” These guys are coming in force, okay, so what – they’re not as quick as him or as clever. He’s got this. There’s still time. There’s still- 

“Poe,” his radio says, and then crackles out. For a terrible second he thinks he’s being hailed by one of the blockade ships, but no, that doesn’t make any sense. Besides, he knows that voice, doesn’t he? Can it be…?

“Poe,” his radio says again, and a lump forms in Poe’s throat, because yeah, alright, that voice belongs to his mother. But it can’t be, he has to be imagining things. His mother is gone, he hasn’t seen her in, wow, so long now. She’s gone, and it’s just him left. Him and BB-8 and the First Order blockade.

“Poe, are you out there, or what, kiddo?” his radio says, and fine, that’s definitely her, that’s definitely his mother, and how in the kriffing galaxy is she talking to him right now?

With shaking hands, he reaches for the radio. “Mom?” he asks, and his voice is shaking more than he wants it to be. “Is that you?”

She laughs, he can hear her laugh, and he has to bite his lip to stop it from trembling. “Yeah, kiddo, it’s me. Your grandfather wants me to tell you you’re going to be late for soccer practice if you don’t get a move on.”

Grav-ball, Poe automatically translates in his head, and nods. “Yeah,” he says, and sniffs. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be in. Just – just don’t go anywhere, kay?”

“I’ll be here, Poe,” his mom says, and then adds, “Also Grandpa says to bring the Roomba back inside. You know he doesn’t like when you leave it up in your treehouse all night.”

Poe shares a look with BB-8, who makes a sad sucking sound, almost like some kind of vacuum cleaner might.

“Alright, alright,” Poe tells the droid. “That was one time!”

He grabs BB-8 and scrambles out onto the rope ladder that’s hanging down from the tree. He can see his mom in his the back door of the house, leaning against the frame, arms crossed as she smiles at him. Her eyes are wet, but she’s laughing, and probably it’s at the sight of him and BB-8 trying to get down the ladder so quick, but that’s okay, she can laugh at him if she wants, because she’s here and she’s okay.

“Hey, kid,” she says when he gets close. “Missed you. Do anything awesome while I was gone?”

She’s still wearing her uniform and her captain’s bars shine in the sunshine. Poe wants to salute, wants to introduce her to all his resistance pals, to the cute Stormtrooper from class he’s been keeping an eye on.

“Not much,” he says modestly, “Joined the resistance, skirted a blockade, no big deal.”

“Come here, you little rebel,” she says, and opens her arms. Poe lunges for her, grabs hold and squeezes.

“I’m glad you’re home,” he says into her shoulder.

It won’t be for long, he knows. It never is. She’s there one day and gone the next, but that’s okay, because she’s out there doing something good, something great. She’s the best pilot in the goddamn air force, and someday, they both know it, he will be, too.


End file.
